misssimiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Potterims: Big Sister
Big Sister (also called Gran Hermana) is a fictional reality show starring contestants from the beauty pageant Miss USA inspired on the actual Big Brother, and made with the game simulator: BrantSteele. There have been four editions of the contests, with fifteen contestants each one. The first edition was released on 11st November, 2016 and the last edition finished on 14th February, 2017. Taylor Burton from Maryland, Jessica Ahlberg from Alabama, Erin Brady from Connecticut and Jillian Wunderlich from Indiana have been the winners of the competition. The contest For the first and second edition of the contest the Template used was the regular Fifteen-contestants-template, meanwhile for the third and fourth seasons it was used the Canada's Big Brother 1 and 2 templates. The contest is based on the simulation of a real competition among fifteen contestants previously selected. The fifteen contestants are selected through a Casting process among more than 60 applicants. Once they are selected a new game is created and the simulation begins. Format The simulator establishes the affinity relations among every contestant, which will be very important when the game begins. Every week one girl becomes the Head of Household. The winner of this prize has the power to nominate two contestants. Those two girls will be automatically be in danger of eviction. After the nomination this two girls and the Head of Household will chose (each one of them) three more contestants to play the Power of Veto competition. The six girls selected (Head of Households, nominees and the three selected ones) will play for this game that only one would win. The winner of the Power of Veto will be able to save or not one of the two nominees. If she decides to save any of them the Head of Household will have to name her replacement. If she doesn't use the Power of Veto the two initial nominees will have to face the Eviction Ceremony. Every contestant will have to vote to evict one of the nominees, and this way the one who gets more votes will be evicted of the competition and will have to leave the house. When only three contestants remain the Final will take place. This last week the Head of Househould competition will be different, as it is divided in three parts. The three finalists will take part in the first part, and the winner will go straight to compete in the third and last part. The two girls remaining will compete again and the winner will go on to compete agains Part 1 winner, meanwhile the third girl will have to wait. The winners of first and second parts face against each other in Part 3 and the winner is declared last House of Househould and will have to decide who of the other two remaining girls has to leave the house as 3rd Finalist and who goes through to the Big Finale with her. The winner is selected by the evicted contestants after the two finalists tell them their last speeches about why they should win. The one who gets more votes becomes the Winner of Big Sister. Weekly popularity Externally to Brantsteele simulator there is a weekly tracing of each contestants popularity based on their events in the competition, which determines who is the most liked by the audience and who is most hated one. External aspects Some external aspects such as weird events or the performance or placement each contestant got at their Miss USA competition may take repercussion or not in each contestants popularity, but it will never affect the simulator. Big Sister 1 For a more detailed information visit this article Fifteen contestants entered in the competition, which was divided in twelve weeks of competition and lasted eleven real days from the selection of the contestants until the announcement of the winner. The competition was very simple but interesting. The high level of fellowship was a stand out in this seasion, as the Power of Veto was used eleven times, not only for saving themselves but also to save other girls. The winner of the competition was Taylor Burton, from Maryland with a voting of 6-1 against Lauren Lundeen. Taylor finished the competition with a 34,10% of popularity (third in the Overall Ranking), 3 Power of Veto wins, 0 Head of Household and 3 nominations. As a curious fact, Taylor was the only contestant who decide to not use the Power of Veto once. Contestants * As there was a tie during Eviction Ceremony the Head of Houselhould had to decide who of the two nominees was the evicted one. Statistics : Safe : Evicted : Winner : 2nd Finalist : 3rd Finalist : Head of Houselhold : Power of Veto : Saved with Veto : Nominated and winner of Veto : Nominated : HOH's Remplacement Big Sister 2 The second season had also fifteen contestants and twelve weeks of competition. It lasted for fifteen real days, being the longest edition. This edition's highligh was the very unequal popularity levels among some contestants and others. During this edition, and for the very first time, a girl left the competition with a 0,00% of popularity (Chelsea Myers) meanwhile other girl obtained the highest level of popularity ever: 56,10% (Olivia Culpo). The winner of the competition was Jessica Ahlberg from Alabama with a voting of 6-1 against Candace Kendall. Jessica finished the competition with a 30,50% of popularity (third in the Overall Ranking) and she was also the girl who won most challenges of her edition: five overall (two Head of Househould and three Powers of Veto). Jessica was also one of the most nominated one, along with Mary and Candance, with four nomination each one of them. Contestants Statistics : Safe : Evicted : Winner : 2nd Finalist : 3rd Finalist : Head of Houselhould : Power of Veto : Saved with Veto : Nominated and winner of Veto : Head of Household and winner of Veto : Nominated : HOH's Remplacement Big Sister 3 Para una información más detallada visita el siguiente artículo The third season of the competition has fifteen contestant once again. This time there were less weeks of competition but three more phases (two fast forwards and one instant eviction), becoming the season with most phases at the time of it's released. The competition lasted for thirteen real days, beginning on 22nd December, 2016 and finishing on 4th January, 2017. This season was titled: "The Unexpected", and it is known for the format changes, which added much more excitment and for the vertiginous final weeks, when the most likely to win contestants were surprisingly evicted a few weeks before Final. For the first time ever a previously evicted contestant returns to the house to compete and ends up finishing in third place. The winner of the competition was Erin Brady, from Connecticut with a voting of 5-2. Erin is well-known for being the Popular Choice, being the favorite for the audience during the last seven weeks of competition and finishing with a 46,30% of popularity. Even though, she was not considered as the girl with most chances of winning, because she was nominated for five times. She was Head of Househould once and won the Power of Veto twice. She is usually named as "The best winner of Big Sister" as she battled down all the probabilities and was voted winners thanks to the votes of those who nominated over and over during the competition. Contestants Statistics : Safe : Evicted : Winner : 2nd Finalist : 3rd Finalist : Head of Household : Power of Veto : Saved with Veto : Nominated and winner of Veto : Nominated : HOH's Replacement : Saved by audience : HOH's Replacement after audience saving : Returning contestant Big Sister 4 Para una información más detallada visita el siguiente artículo The fourth and last edition of the contest started on 31st January, 2017 and finished on 14th February, 2017, with a total length of 14 days. In this season the initial number of contestants was fourteen, but the contestant number fifteen was selected by the audience during the third of competition among the three first-evicted-contestants of other editions: Caley-Rae, Katherine and Alyssa. Caley-Rae was the lucky one with 39% of the votes. The competition was divided in eleven weeks and thirteen phases (one fast forward and one instant eviction) This edition was titled: "More and better" and it introduces new variations to make the competition more unique. This competition is well-known because there was never a clear favorite. In this season Jillian equalized Madison McKeown, from Big Sister 1, in number of challenges won (six overall), and Tathiana also equalized Carlyn Bradarich, from Big Sister 1, with six nominations. Jillian Wunderlich was, with a voting of 4-3, the winner of the edition agains Tathiana Diaz. Jillian became the winner with a shortest margin ever, aswell as the winner with the highest challenges wins (two Head of Househould and four Powers of Veto). In spite of being favorite during five times in the Popularity poll, Jillian falled to second place of popularity, finishing with a 35%, below Danielle Hooper, the favorite and 3rd Finalist. Contestants Aspirants Statistics * '' During Week 5 the Head of Househould was the Audience'' '' '' * '' During Week 5 Caley-Rae won the Power of Veto and the Secret Veto'' *: Safe *: Evicted *: Nominated *: Winner *: 2nd Finalist *: 3rd Finalist *: Head of Household *: Power of Veto *: Saved with Veto *: Nominated and winner of Veto *: HOH's Replacement *: AspirantS *: Secret Veto Wall of Honour